


Recompensa

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, community: qaf_ficcion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian debía soportar un poco más y tendría su recompensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompensa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Queer as Folk no me pertenece tomo prestados sus personajes solo por diversión.  
> Escrito para el reto mes blanco de la comunidad qaf_ficcion de livejournal.  
> Espero les guste y no duden en dejar comentarios y kudos <3.

Brian no sabe como llegó a esa situación, estando en un centro comercial y no usando los probadores o el baño para actividades, mucho más, recreativas que estar comprando unas malditas sábanas. La verdad tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo mucho por las compras, estaba al lado de Justin, quien era el que estaba viendo las sábanas que iban a comprar aprovechando las rebajas que habían.  
—Sunshine —le dice tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo hacia él— ¿por qué mierda estamos aquí?  
El rubio lo mira, se ríe y se separa para poder seguir con su tarea de ir buscando las sábanas.  
—Estamos aprovechando las ofertas del mes blanco.  
—¿Por qué? Ya tenemos sábanas, no necesitamos más. —Le dice y lo vuelve a tomar de la cintura y esta vez le da un beso en la boca.  
—Podríamos ir a un baño o probador y tener entretención.  
Justin se ríe y niega con la cabeza.  
—¿Ves? Por tu adicción al sexo debemos comprar muchas sábanas siempre las terminamos estropeando.  
—Entonces sí comprar hartas, porque cuando lleguemos a casa las destrozaré otra vez —le dice enojado y tomando un puñado de ellas y se las da a Justin.  
—¡Vamos Brian! Muestra un poco más de agrado —dice el rubio tomando las sábanas que le tiró el castaño—, si lo haces, podemos escaparnos al baño o a algún probador —Justin se le acerca y lo besa abriendo su boca y dejando que sus labios se encuentren. Es un beso duro y caliente, tal como le gustan a Brian.  
—Ok, pero date prisa.  
***  
Cuando Justin termina de escoger las sábanas que llevara Brian lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a uno de los baños del centro comercial, ya que él necesita tener su recompensar por aguantar las compras.  



End file.
